Affections Across Time
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Cloud has lost all memories. He remembers nothing of his past self, and has memory flashes occasionally of times, but remembers no one. He gets captured, and taken to an underground slave market where he soon embarks on a wild ride to find out who he is.
1. Prologue

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●

This is a fan fiction based in an alternate universe that is completely off the subject from the normal Final Fantasy VII world. It is between Zack Fair and Cloud Strife.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: BDSM, Yaoi, Intense Play, M-Preg (later on), ext.

Note: This is in Cloud's point of view. Also, there will be flashbacks every so often. You will know when, as I have put it in there so you can see when he has a flashback.

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●

●●● Prologue ●●●

I had forgotten everything; everything that had been me and my past life. All I remember was waking up in a dark alleyway in a strange city. Where this city was, I did not know, I just knew I was there. I had had nothing on me but the clothes on my back, not a single item; not that I would know how to use one if I did have one. I didn't know where I was, when I was, or who I was. The only thing I knew was a single name.

Cloud Strife…

…my name.

I lifted my head, a slight dizziness coming over me quicker than I could have expected. My hand flew to my forehead, holding slightly while trying to clam myself from the shifting alley. My blue eyes shifted ever so slightly from the dizziness while I tried to calm my mind. If I couldn't stay calm, I would stay dizzy. And I didn't think that would be such a good idea.

I stood still for a moment, calming myself before slowly looking around me. There wasn't much. A few dumpsters and trashcans, but nothing more than that. I still didn't know where I was, but there wasn't anything I could do about that. I could look for signs, but that would mean leaving the alley, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to do that just yet. Perhaps once I could calm myself, but not just yet.

I lifted a hand and pressed it against the wall, using it for support so that I wouldn't fall. It only took me a few minutes to calm my body, and I was shocked it only took that long. Normal people took about ten minutes or so to calm, and it had only taken me a few moments. I gulped a bit before shaking my head. Maybe there was something about me…something that I couldn't remember.

I turned a corner, seeing myself in another alleyway, but this one led out onto a busy street. I stared for a few moments, my eyes narrowing from the bright light as I started to walk toward it. My feet dragged against the dark cement of the alley. I saw doors now, some with cats and others with padlocks. It didn't seem all that bad really. I could have been somewhere else.

I pushed myself on, walking slowly out onto the busy street. Some people stared toward me, perhaps because of my somewhat beaten figure. I had just spotted myself in the glass of a store, and was staring silently. My spiky blond hair was matted and dirty, and everywhere; my outfit was torn up, black and dusty; my normally shining eyes were dull in the bright light. This had to be the worst I looked in years.

_Years…what year was it? How long was I…asleep? Away? _I thought bitterly, my eyes narrowing ever so slightly as I walked slowly away from the shop. People continued to stare, and I continued to ignore them with a dark glare. I wanted to now when, where, and how I was. It was odd for me, being someplace I didn't know. I just felt awkward. I wanted to know what year it was, what time, if anything was going on in the world that I would need to know.

I stopped short when I saw a large building in front of me. My eyes shifted up, measuring it mentally. _Forty some-odd floors_, I decided, nodding my head. I dropped my eyes back to the door and squinted to see the small letters that were printed of the windows of the revolving door to the building. My eyebrow arched a bit as I summed up what it could possibly say.

"Shinra Corp…" I whispered, still staring toward the large building before me.

I continued to stand there quietly. I didn't know what Shinra Corp was. After all, I couldn't even remember my own past. It looked slightly familiar though. As if I had met the person that controlled it oh so long ago. My eyes narrowed slightly before I slowly shook my head. I felt dizzy again. I leaned my shoulder against the side of a building, my head lolling back a bit.

●●● Flash back ●●●

_I stood within a large building, my form tall and strong. There was a man before me, wrapped in a blanket and watching me from under the folds. He sat in a wheel chair, and was talking…saying something I couldn't remember. I nodded my head and murmured something under my breath before responding to whatever it was that he had said._

"_Yes, Mr. Shinra," I had said, turning then and walking out._

_I was standing before a door that said "Shinra Corp." in white letters. I stared toward the door before reaching back and pulling a hood over my head. I walked out of the building and onto another street, not daring to look back toward the building that I was walking away from, probably for the last time._

●●● End Flash Back ●●●

My eyes opened again, and I was staring in front of me. The dizzy spell was gone, but I felt worn, and my breath was coming out and sharp rasps. I slowly stepped away from the wall, staring toward the building again. What was with this building, which drew me toward it? Who was in there that I had seen in my small flash of memory? I remembered nothing, not the voice, nor the person. All I heard was my voice, saying a man's name and then it was gone.

I stepped back away from the building, shaking my head. I couldn't dare go there. Not with such a strong memory, not with something so…odd. I turned, my head bowed a bit. I started to walk as fast as I could, wanting to get out of here. Once I turned a corner, I felt myself bump into someone in front of me. I let out a growl of warning and looked up in time to see a rather big man. He was bald, and had many piercings and tattoos. I was about to snap at him when I felt my arm grabbed. I yanked back, trying to step away from him.

"You look…perfect for my line of business. My boss'll really be happy if I bring you back," He said, his voice kind of deep and raspy.

I let out a growl before trying to tug away from him. He yanked me back and started down the alley for which I had been walking into. He was stronger than me, or I thought so. I yanked again, digging my heels into the cement to try and get away from me. He only laughed and pulled me closer. I glared toward him and tried to wretch my arm from his hand. I pulled my hand back slamming it into his gut.

He gasped in pain and released my arm. I smirked toward him, turning away and starting to run down the alley. I heard a growl behind me and dared myself to glance back. When I did, I saw him advancing. I tried to pick up speed, but tripped over something on the ground. I felt my knees scrap across the cement, and hissed in pain at feeling dirt and rocks dig into my flesh and probably cut me open.

I heard his feet before feeling him jump onto me. I grunted as air left my body from the impact. It had hurt more than I expected. I closed my eyes tightly as I tried to relax my body. He let out a growl on top of me. I turned my head to look up at him and sneered, wanting to do nothing more than push him off and attack him once again. He pulled his arm back, curling his fingers into a fist before slamming it down onto the back of my head.

When the hit landed, I saw stars. I tried to keep my head up a bit, my mind now jumbled. It only took a few moments, but before I knew it my world had gone black.

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●

●●● Prologue End ●●●


	2. Day of Arrival

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●

This is a fan fiction based in an alternate universe that is completely off the subject from the normal Final Fantasy VII world. It is between Zack Fair and Cloud Strife.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: BDSM, Yaoi, Intense Play, M-Preg (later on), ext.

Note: This is in Cloud's point of view. Also, there will be flashbacks every so often. You will know when, as I have put it in there so you can see when he has a flashback.

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●

●●● Day of Arrival ●●●

I awoke in a dark place. I was laying down on something hard, something I took as cement at the time. My mind was so jumbled, so confused. I didn't know where I was, yet again, and I couldn't figure it out with a raging headache going on. I lifted a hand slowly to the back of my head and winced, feeling as if there was a bruise there. All I remembered was the guy hitting me upside the head.

I sat up slowly, carefully, so that I wouldn't hurt myself further. My eyes shifted around slowly, taking in my surroundings. There was a wall behind me, sheer stone, and the rest of the area was bars upon bars. I looked toward them, a little shocked at what I noticed. I wasn't anywhere I knew, but I recognized the slight layout of the area. It looked to me as if it was a cage you would keep an animal in if they were in the zoo. But I wasn't in a zoo, just something that looked like one.

There was nothing else in the cage except for a small bowl in one corner. My eyes drifted toward it slowly before I looked around me once more. Not but two or so feet away were another cage, and another beside that. The walls were lined with them. And in some of them were other men or women that seemed to be in the same shape I was now.

Cold, alone, and scared.

I stood up, my knees buckling and forcing me back to the floor. I glared, not wanting to seem weak in front of other people that could possibly become my ally or my enemy. I wouldn't appear weak to anyone, if I could help it. I forced myself back up and felt my knees shake, but ignored it keeping myself up.

Someone across from me looked over and stared for a moment. She was a woman, possibly a bit older than me if not the same age. Her eyes were dark and there were bags under them that appeared as if she had gotten no sleep. She was thin, with a curvy hour glass figure that only proved her thinness. The only thing she wore was a tattered, short white dress that had a slit up one side that reached about to her hip, and showed her thigh somewhat.

She stared back toward me, and I stared toward her. We locked eyes for just a few moments before looking away and staring toward the cement ground. It was then that I noticed that there were stains from probably long ago on the ground. Some red, some black. Some new, some old. I glared toward them, now knowing that this was what seemed to be a zoo. They were keeping us in cages like animals, and they probably had us fight for entertainment to pick out the strongest.

I figured as much would happen. These people were barbarians. I grunted under my breath, my spiky blond hair falling quickly into my eyes. I slowly walked toward what I called 'Wall One' and set a hand over the bars. I examined them closely, seeing what they are. They appeared to be steel, if not something a bit weaker. I looked back toward the woman and she had moved toward the bars closest to my cage and was holding them as a monkey would at the zoo when it peers out at humans walking by.

"You're new here," She stated, as if I hadn't known that.

My eyes narrowed just a bit before I nodded, "Yes, I am aware of that."

She smiled toward me and reached her hand out. It almost reached the middle between both of our cages, "My name is Satsuna. I was brought here a year or so ago."

I stared toward her. Satsuna. That was her name. I walked over to the bars and reached my hand through. I took hers in my hand, and shook it slowly before pulling my hand back and looking away. I could feel her brown eyes staring toward me in curiosity. Obviously she expected me to tell her my name, and possibly ask abut how she was brought here. Personally, I wasn't very interested, but I wouldn't leave her there with nothing but a blank stare…or she would never get over it.

"I am called Cloud," I answered simply.

She nodded and smiled toward me before sitting back down in the cage. I stared for a moment longer before looking away. There were many other people around, and I was starting to get confused as to what everyone was doing here. I looked up quickly, hearing a door open. I looked over toward where I heard the noise and saw a man in black with dark hair walking through the rows of cages.

I watched him silently, staring toward his form. He didn't seem attractive in the least. He seemed to be chubby, and he looked as if he had just eaten from a buffet or something. He seemed to be greasy, and his hair was slicked back against his head. There were bald spots atop his head, probably from him combing his hair back or perhaps being idiotic and tugging his hair out from irritation. I turned away from him, walking toward the back of the cage and sitting down against the wall. My hair, once again, fell into my eyes to hide them. It wasn't custom for a Japanese person to have such bright eyes, but I allowed them to hide, perhaps for my own benefit.

I watched as he walked past my cell. He only spared a small glance toward me but continued on walking. I smirked toward him and looked away. I was sure he would keep walking, but he stopped in front of Satsuna's cage and looked at her. There was greed and lust in his eyes, and I couldn't help but glare from behind the veil of hair that hid my eyes. She looked up to me and then back toward the man before looking away once more. For some reason, I felt a pang of anger shoot through my mind from the man looking at her as he did.

Satsuna sat there for a few split moments before slowly getting up and standing there. The man looked her over before shaking his head and muttering something to the man beside him. They both laughed before they continued to walk off. Satsuna sighed softly and sat back down, her chest heaving a bit in the adrenalin that was surging through her body. I couldn't see it as anything other than that.

I looked over toward the woman and blinked, staring for a few moments before pressing my hand to my hair and pushing said hair away from my eyes. There was something odd about this place…something…different. I stared over toward Satsuna, my eyes ever so slightly narrowing. She looked over to me in a state of confusion before letting a small smile grace her face.

"What is this place…that man just walks and judges you, and you allow it as if you know what would happen if he was pleased…what is going on?" I asked, irritated with the lack of knowledge I had here.

Satsuna looked to me for a couple moments before slowly taking a deep breath, "This place is called _USC_…but you don't know what that means. Um…it stands for _Underground Slave Corporation_. The men here, mainly thugs, go out and find people that probably won't be missed, and looked to be somewhat…bottom like. They bring us here, and we're given a shower a day as well as two meals…that's about it. When a guy or girl shows interest in one of us, we must comply by standing up and presenting ourselves…if we don't do that, we're in for a sure beating. If someone _does_ take interest in us, we will be taken away by them to be their slaves. It's not a very good system…but…we have no choice…we were captured and now we're being sold off…"

I stared toward her for a few moments, utter shock on my face. I was in an underground slave market…and I was one of the slaves. There was no way in hell I was going to listen to some uptight prick who just wanted me to suck them off or do their laundry. No way in all of hell. I grunted under my breath, slowly standing from my place on the ground and pacing in the room. I didn't know what was going on, but I wouldn't be sold as some slave to a nasty man that wanted nothing more than to make me his.

Not if I had a say in it, that is.

Satsuna smiled sheepishly at me before she lifted her head. I followed her gaze and spotted a clock a bit away. It was nearly seven in the afternoon. I watched for just a few moments before hearing a loud bell. Instantly, something triggered in me and I stood up. Me fists clenched as I looked around, fully alert. There was a noise in the distance and then all the lights went out. I growled low in my throat and looked around blindly in the darkness.

"Don't worry," I heard Satsuna say from my left, "it's just night time. They make us go to sleep around now…take it while it lasts. Once four A.M. comes around, we have to get up again to be shown off."

I glanced toward the wall slowly and stared. I couldn't see very well yet, as my eyes were still adjusting. She said we were waking at four…I was practically used to is, seeing as I usually woke up before the sun rose every morning. I slowly turned and walked back toward the wall. I put my hand in front of me, using it as a guide to see where I was going. Once I found the wall, I lowered myself and laid down on my side, facing the wall to where my back were to the bars.

"Good night, Cloud. Don't worry…I'm sure you'll get out of here soon, with your looks," Satsuna whispered in the darkness.

I lifted my head a fraction of an inch and let a slight smile move over my face, "Good night, Satsuna…"

My eyes closed, and I let sleep take over my body just as quickly as I had lain down.

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●

●●● Day of Arrival ●●●


	3. Escaping Hell

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●

This is a fan fiction based in an alternate universe that is completely off the subject from the normal Final Fantasy VII world. It is between Zack Fair and Cloud Strife.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: BDSM, Yaoi, Intense Play, M-Preg (later on), ext.

Note: This is in Cloud's point of view. Also, there will be flashbacks every so often. You will know when, as I have put it in there so you can see when he has a flashback.

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●

●●● Escaping Hell ●●●

●●● Flash back ●●●

_I was walking down an empty street. It was…one…two in the morning. Something along those lines. I looked around quickly, trying to find out where I was at the moment. I wasn't sure what I was doing either. For some reason, I was abandoned on the world, and I couldn't find another single person on the streets. I glanced over, spotting something moving in the distance. My eyes narrowed a bit, staring as I watched something on the other side of the street._

"…_who is there?" I demanded, my voice strong despite my fear at the moment.  
_

_There was a dark cackle from the direction of the movement. I clenched my fists, reaching behind me and grabbing the hilt of my blade. There was no way whoever was out there was going to get the better of me. I took a small step back, glancing around while my hand tightened around the handle._

"_Oh no. Dear little Cloud does not remember me. Tsk, tsk. Makes me feel bad."_

_I whirled around, my eyes now buried deep within bright green eyes._

●●● End Flash Back ●●●

I awoke to the sight of bright lights turning on. I tried to ignore it at first, rolling over in my sleep, but found that quite difficult with men screaming from all directions. My hand slowly moved to my head, covering my ears a bit to try and block out the noise. That proved to be a bad choice, as a few moments after I felt cold, chilling water splash against my back. I hissed from the chill and my eyes flew open. I could feel shivers running through my body from the cold water now dripping from my form.

"Get up! You don't get to sleep in just because you're new here, you know?" Someone shouted toward me.

I lifted my head slowly and pushed myself up. My hair was dripping in front of me, actually hanging before my eyes. I let out a low sigh, slowly pushing myself up from the ground to stand on my feet. My knees nearly buckled, but I stayed standing. I turned my head toward the man that had spoken and glared toward him, my eyes narrowing to slits. There was no way in any bloody hell that I would let them get away with that. Of course…I was locked in a cage like a rat…so I couldn't do that really. I let out a low growl and turned my head away, my hair starting to dry as well as my clothes now.

It wasn't long before I realized why I was woken up so abruptly. Some people started to file in, looking through cages and murmuring to themselves. I eyed them from a corner of my cell, my head part way lowered. No one seemed to have much interest in me; who would. I was a blond male with muscle that could probably kick their ass if they even tried to touch me.

And I didn't think they would get that damn close.

Around mid day some guys were walking around, holding trays. My eyes strayed toward them, watching them quietly as they shoved trays into the cells. I took a small step forward, watching them. By the time they got to my cell, I realized that it was food that they were passing out. I stood there for just a few moments before watching my tray being pushed into my cell through a small opening.

I waited for the man to walk a bit away before I slowly started toward the trays. Other people around me were already eating and downing the food. I slowly pulled the lid off, staring down at what they considered to be food. I looked to it and grimaced, shaking my head. They couldn't expect us to eat this…crud. It was gray, literally, and looked as if someone had thrown it up. I shook my head, getting a slightly disgusted look before pushing it away with my food.

"You better eat it, Cloud. It's the only thing you'll get until five," Satsuna said from where she was sitting.

I glanced toward her, seeing her eating the food as well. I shook my head, moving back to the back of the cell. If I really wanted to, I could probably go a few days without eating this crud…after that I would probably be forced to. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes, trying to relax. I was trying to think of anything that could probably happen. So far, the only bad point was me losing nutrition and/or getting bought out or whatever that was.

The day passed on like it had the past few hours. People were coming in and taking slaves out, as well as just leaving without them. I watched, observing everything that happened while figuring out the patterns of the slave trade.

As it turned out, the pretty ones were taken first, followed by the frail ones, and then any who were left. They didn't seem to be checking on obedience or if they were slaves before, just on how they looked. Women usually were first to go, followed by men, if they had the looks. And I also learned that it was rather rare to see female masters as well. It was almost always a man.

The second round of food came by. I, again, left it as it was, and just laid back and relaxed. There was no point in eating something that would make me sick. I stared out of the cage and toward the others in cages. Most were thin, and looked rather frail. I stared toward them for a few more moments before looking away and toward Satsuna. She was sleeping in a corner of her cage at the moment.

Seven came around quickly, and the lights were turned off. I wasn't tired, not in the lease, as I usually didn't' get tired easily. I sat there quietly, allowing my ears to hear the sounds as well as my eyes to adjust. I could hear voices, sounding like arguments, as well as some hushed laughter. My eyes shifted toward the sound slowly.

Someone was out there…

I started to stand, and in doing so, saw the lights flicker on. I was blinded at first, my eyes watering from such intense light at such an instant time. I let out a small hiss, backing up into the wall and leaning against it. My eyes stung with pain as I tried to calm myself. My mind was slowly coming back to me, but before I saw anything, I heard it.

"I'll take him."

"He hasn't even presented himself. Are you sure you want this one, sir?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

My eyes were adjusted now, but I was confused. My eyes opened, and I saw three men before me. Two looked rather buff, tattoos, and some bats that could take down a man easily. The one in the middle though…he was different.

He had pale skin…very pale. Almost as light as mine. His hair was black, a very dark black. It reached about to his shoulders, and was rather spiky. His eyes were the color of clear water. No piercings, for what I could see of him. He dressed in a dark navy blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark jeans, possibly black. He stood as if he owned the place; and I bet he thought he did.

I glared, my eyes narrowing to slits. He got what I assumed to be an amused smirk. His eyes seemed to light up in a pleasure I did not understand. I took a small step back, my back now pressed to the wall. The guards had opened the door by now, and were starting to come toward me. I let out a growl of warning. They would not touch me. I wouldn't allow it even if they set me free. One of them glared, pulling out a whip from behind him. He started to draw it back. I closed my eyes, waiting for the hit to plant against my body.

I was surprised when it did not come. My eyes slowly opened, and I saw the man standing by the guard, holding his wrist. He had a glare firmly placed on his perfect face. I arched a brow at him, shocked that he would stop him. The man glared for a few more seconds before leaning toward him and murmuring something in his ear. The guy grunted and lowered his arm. He took a few steps toward me, reaching up and setting a smooth hand on my cheek. I glared and pulled my head back a bit, grunting.

"Don't worry…I won't hurt you," He said, a smirk moving on his face as he lowered his hand, "much."

I was about to snap before he grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back. I had never felt so much force in one person. I struggled slightly, not sure if it would help. I heard a click, and felt cool metal against my wrists. I glanced back over my shoulder, spotting handcuffs around my wrists. A growl instantly formed as I tugged on them, trying to break free. The man laughed and shook his head.

"You won't break these. They were specially made to hold even me…just cooperate, and you won't have to get hurt," he said, tugging on the chain.

I followed the tug, having no choice. I ignored that around me, and looked around some. People were staring off at me, some glaring. They had known I had only been here for a day, maybe less, but they seemed to be agitated that I was getting out so soon. I felt eyes on me until I left the building. The stars above were twinkling brightly, but I could not see the moon. I searched for it, still finding it missing.

"It's the night of the new moon…here. Get in," he said, opening the door and helping me into a car.

I sat down grudgingly and turned my head away. He got in after me, locking the doors before starting to drive. I glanced toward the window, not wanting to look toward him at all. He kept glancing back at me in the rearview mirror. I could see it from the corner of my eyes. We drove in silence for some time, no one speaking. An hour past, and we kept driving. I glared slightly, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sorry. It's a long drive, I know. Erm…My name is Zack Fair, by the way. But you'll be calling me Master…as you should probably know…so…" At this point, Zack looked back in the mirror, "what's your name?"

I glanced toward him then, my eyes still narrowed dangerously, "…Cloud…Cloud Strife."

"Cloud…" Zack whispered, looking in front of him at the dark road ahead, "…Heh…nice to meet you."

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●

●●● Escaping Hell ●●●


	4. Heaven or Hell

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●

This is a fan fiction based in an alternate universe that is completely off the subject from the normal Final Fantasy VII world. It is between Zack Fair and Cloud Strife.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: BDSM, Yaoi, Intense Play, M-Preg (later on), ext.

Note: This is in Cloud's point of view. Also, there will be flashbacks every so often. You will know when, as I have put it in there so you can see when he has a flashback.

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●

●●● Heaven or Hell ●●●

●●● Flash Back Start ●●●

"_Come on, Cloud! Keep up!"_

_The voice was deep, rich; almost like a dark velvet that was covering me with warmth. I was running toward the voice, but the person who spoke seemed to be shadowed in darkness. Was it night time? Was the shadow blocking my view another person? Who knew?_

_I let out a slight gasp as I continued to run after him. Who was it? I smiled lightly as I continued to run along behind him. I would never leave him to himself. I felt it in my heart that I would always somehow be beside this mysterious man. _

"_Cloud!"_

●●● Flash Back End ●●●

"Cloud…Cloud wake up."

I felt my eyes flutter open. It was still dark to me. I could feel myself moving, though wasn't sure why. My eyes shifted tiredly around until I realized I was still in a car. I glanced toward the window that my head was leaning on and looked out. It was light outside, probably about mid morning by the look of the sun. My eyes slowly shifted up to eye it. So I must be in a tinted windowed car, not any normal one. I let out a grunt of tiredness, slowly pushing my shoulder against the side of the car and sitting up.

It was then that I remembered my situation. I let out a growl of anger and glared toward the man that sat in the seat before me, driving the car that would lead me to some unknown place. I eyed the back of the seat. I could see his dark spiky hair from here, but nothing more. I glanced toward the rear view mirror. All I could see were his eyes, bright and blue.

"…"

"Don't worry, Cloud. We're almost there," Zack said, nodding his head, "That's why I was wakin' you up. See, we had been driving all night. I probably should have taken a rest, but I wanted to get you home as soon as possible."

His happiness was going to bug me, I decided before looking out the window once more. I let out a sigh of frustration. This was seriously going to bother me. Why was it that every time I felt as if I was going to remember something, I ended up forgetting because someone or something pulled me from my thoughts. I eyed the buildings that we passed quietly, watching them. Where was I now? How far had we traveled from the place with the large building that read "Shinra Corp."?

I shook my head, not wanting to think. His car had to be comfortable though, for me to fall asleep without realizing it was shocking. Even if I couldn't remember myself all to well, it had felt odd to fall asleep like that. Far too odd, actually. I rolled my shoulders, hearing a slight pop from the soreness. Yeah, sleeping in a car was not something I planned to do again. I mentally put it onto a list of "Do Not Do's".

I could feel his eyes on me again. Somehow I thought that Zack had looked at me the entire time I slept. I felt the car turn, the world going dark. I looked up in surprise and looked around. We were in a car garage. I looked at all the cars as we passed them. Most of these were very expensive looking. I eyed them lightly as we started to descend into the lower section, the one that was underground. It grew darker, and Zack flipped on the headlights.

We drove around to the other side of the basement level until he parked. I glanced out both windows. We were in a private parking spot, hidden by two large walls. I glanced toward him from the backseat, watching as he got out of the car. Zack walked over to my door and opened it before helping me out. He turned me around to where my back was to him. Instantly I felt a slight wave of unsteadiness sweep through me. Why was he behind me?

I heard a small click before feeling the pressure from the cuffs lifted. I moved my hands quickly in front of me and rubbed my wrists to get the feel back into them. I could feel where they had rubbed too roughly against my skin and turned them red. He smirked lightly, wrapping an arm possessively around my waist. I let out a growl of warning and pulled back, glaring at him with death streaked eyes.

Zack eyed me for a moment before beaming with amusement. He pushed lightly on my back, making me walk forward. I had no choice but to obey. If I didn't, it could mean my life. I let out a low snarl as I let him push me toward a door. Zack stepped in front of me, opening the door and waiting for me to pass before he followed behind. He stopped at an elevator and swiped a card, waiting as the elevator door opened before he pulled me into the small area and hit the small button to close the doors.

I stared toward the wall as I felt the elevator lurch to life. It slowly started to descend, taking its time. Zack tapped his foot impatiently before looking over toward me. He smirked lightly and reached up, tugging at a part of my hair. I snarled at him, clenching my hands into fists in a silent warning for him not to touch me. There was no way I was going to let him do anything to me.

"First thing you get is a bath," Zack said teasingly.

I let out another growl before hearing the ding of the floor. I looked up toward the small screen above the door which had started to open. B3. This building had three basement floors? I eyed it lightly before feeling myself being dragged inside the long hallway. I only saw four doors, two on each side of the wall. He started to pull me down the hall, making sure I stayed near him at all times before he stopped at the second door to the left.

I eyed the door quietly. It was dark wooded, possibly oak. The crafting was easy to see. It was just carved for the door itself. I waited as he turned the key and pushed the door open. He held it there, waiting for me to walk in first. I hesitated, staring into the dark room before snorting and taking a small step forward into the unknown area of which Zack Fair lived.

Little did I know that this building would be the place of all that I had forgotten.

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●

●●● Heaven or Hell End ●●●


	5. Why Am I

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●

This is a fan fiction based in an alternate universe that is completely off the subject from the normal Final Fantasy VII world. It is between Zack Fair and Cloud Strife.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: BDSM, Yaoi, Intense Play, M-Preg (later on), ext.

Note: This is in Cloud's point of view. Also, there will be flashbacks every so often. You will know when, as I have put it in there so you can see when he has a flashback.

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●

●●● Why am I… ●●●

As I stepped through the door into the dark room, I felt a sudden odd presence fill my body. What was this? Where was I? Thousands of unanswered questions filled my mind as I tried to grasp what was going on. For some strange reason I felt safe here. Secure. As if I belonged in this room of darkness. As if it was my home.

I heard the door click behind me and felt that security leave. My body tensed, ready for anything as I looked around quickly, searching for the man that I knew was here. I let out a low growl just in case, my body not relaxing in any stance. I heard Zack moving toward my right and glared in the darkness toward the sound. Where was he going?

Seconds later a light came on and blinded me. I blinked quickly, trying to get the spots that had now formed in my eyes to leave. Damn him for turning on the lights! Damn him all the way to hell! I rubbed at my eyes, trying to ease the slight stinging as small tears collected at the corners. God, now I must look like a crybaby. Rubbing my eyes and crying. Tch. Yeah, right. I was no crybaby.

I felt dizzy suddenly, and stumbled. My body shook lightly as I tried to blink away the dizziness but only felt darkness surrounding me. My eyes fluttered closed as I leaned against the wall, my hands shaking. These dizzy spells were going to kill me and I knew it. It was just a matter of time before I died from them.

●●● Flash Back Start ●●●

_I was in a room with two other people. I could only make out one of them though. The other was shrouded in darkness; like the last memory that had taken over me. I stared toward the one I could see, trying to make out his form before I was lost back into the word of common thought._

_He was tall, probably a couple feet taller than me. His hair was long, silver in color and looked like silk. His eyes were the color of grass, but disturbed in some way. It looked as if a madness had overcome the man. As if someone had tormented him. The other was standing to my right, saying something, but I couldn't make it out._

_Seconds later, they were fighting, swords clashing. I had opened my mouth to shout, but the room seemed to fade from my-_

●●● Flash Back End ●●●

"Cloud! Cloud!"

I shook my head, looking up from my hazy mind. What the…? Glancing up, I saw a pair of brilliant blue eyes staring at me worriedly. Had I really passed out with this man so close at hand? I huffed softly and slowly looked away, trying to push my body away from his, but was held fast in his grip. Gulping gently, I sent another glare up at him, spiky yellow hair falling into my eyes.

"You all right, Cloud?" Zack asked, cocking his head, "You kinda passed out. Worried me some…"

I huffed and pushed against his chest again, "I'm fine."

The man released me, stepping back slightly. I stood from my spot, backing up until I was a good seven feet away from him. He eyed me cautiously before sighing and smiling. He seemed to be contemplating what to do next. What I wanted to do really didn't matter, but if I had it my way, I'd leave and go on a search for that building that I had ran from, in order to know more about who I was…

"Okay, well, I guess it's time for a tour huh? Come on Cloud, I'll show you around." Zack said, reaching out and grabbing my hand.

Before I knew it I was being dragged from one room to the next. The first was a living room, adored with a black sofa and plasma screen, with a table to the right and two chairs. There was an open arch, leading to a modernized kitchen. A door rested by the arch, which Zack informed me was the laundry room. I was then pulled to a door on the opposite side, and pulled through. This was the bedroom, holding a bed, dresser, closet, computer desk, nightstand, cabinet with doors, and another door. The other door leads to the bathroom, so I was told.

Zack smiled lightly as he stood in the room, his body kind of stiff. He thought quietly before looking toward me and then around the room. His eyes landed on the door before back to me. He seemed to eye me up and down before grabbing my hand and yanking me into the bathroom. I snarled and tried to snatch my hand from his, but had no real luck with it. Damn it. I knew I was strong. I KNEW I was. But this man… this man was stronger…

Within seconds I found myself pinned to the door, my hands above my head. I snarled as I felt his free hand moving to undo the clothes I had on. I struggled, trying to escape his grasp as Zack moved quickly, getting me naked in record time. My eyes narrowed as I shifted, covering myself and backing up as far as I could. He smiled lightly and reached out, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the bathtub. He turned the hot water on and gently set me inside, making me wonder what was really going on here.

The tub filled quickly. It was hot, but not enough to make me cringe. I stared toward the still water before looking up toward Zack. He grabbed a light, soft material cloth and got it wet before adding some soap. He then started to gently run it along my flesh, making me shift back and hiss, trying to get him away, but to no avail. He pulled me over by one arm and sighed, shaking his head.

"Stop being a baby, Cloud. Its just soap. Come on now, I want that gunk from that place off your beautiful skin. You're my slave now, and Master wants his slave clean," Zack said with a low growl.

I continued to fuss until I saw no hope left. It was then that I realized I should just accept it. I looked away, allowing him to scrub and clean my body with his hands. It wasn't until he reached my groin did I jump up and back up against the tiled wall, a blush on my cheeks and my eyes wide. I opened my mouth to snap at him but couldn't find the words. My body shook lightly from the shock. He stared up at me in amusement and cocked his head to the side.

"Cloud. That has to be cleaned too. Sit back down. Now." His voice carried a rather masterful tone, which, for some odd reason, made me shiver.

I bit my lip, thinking on the matter at hand before slowly moving to sit back in the water. I still stayed up against the edge of the tub as he raised an eyebrow. With careful movements, Zack's hand descended back into the water and toward me. I wanted it with a firm glare as he started to once again clean my inner thighs and groin, careful to make sure he didn't try anything fishy.

Despite the cloth that separated the flesh, it felt warm. I gulped; cheeks still red as my heart began to race. Why was this turning me on? I should be able to ignore it right? I could do whatever I wanted… I was Cloud Strife for Gods sake! But… who was Cloud Strife? I blinked and let out a small moan, body shaking gently as I sat back against the tub.

"Want my help, Cloud?" Zack's voice was husky, aroused.

Without thinking about it, I nodded.

●●● Why Am I… End ●●●

●●● Affections Across Time ●●●


End file.
